


Blue and White Roses

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Alpha!Will [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Pacifica, Alpha!Tad, Alpha!Will, Beta!Gideon, M/M, Omega!Dipper, Reverse Falls, a/b/o dynamics, beta!Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: In preparation for a party that will finally tell Dipper Gleeful who paid for his dowry, Will faces a dilemma of roses that he misordered.How could he have thought the mistress asked for White Roses, when in truth she wanted Blue Roses?





	1. Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of Alpha!Will fics. I mean there is only one of them and it only has one chapter left.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this

He remembered the day when he first saw the young omega. It felt so long ago, and yet it was only three short years ago.

Will Cipher, a member of a well known demon family, knew he had to play his cards right if he were to lay claim on the mortal before an unworthy piece of swine came along to steal him away.

The dowry was the easy part. All he had to do was track down any possible competition and make them back down; whether by his scent alone, money, magic, or even brute force. Will found a way to eliminate them all just so he knew no one would outbid him or, worst of all, attempt to gain favor from the omega in question.

Which was where phase two of his plan came in.

"William!" At the shriek of a female voice, Will winced. He knew that voice could only belong to Mabel Gleeful, the more ruthless of his employers. (Though masters would be a more accurate statement, Will refuses to admit that the mortals hold any sort of power over him.)

Mabel Gleeful is many things. Beautiful yes, but she is also known for being cold-hearted and very dominating. When Will first met her in person, he was surprised to find her scent to be that of a Beta, as he assumed someone with her personality would probably be a dominating alpha that could rival even himself and his brothers.

With long brown hair and cold eyes that are steadily going from brown to blue (a result of repetitive exposure to Will's magic, the demon would admit), she almost matched Will in height and is currently the one being he fears most, even more so than his younger brother.

"I thought I ordered blue roses, so why are there white roses?" She asked, pulling a throwing knife to the demon's throat.

If it wasn't for the fact that the sixteen year old scared the living daylights out of him half the time, Will would probably admire her guts for pulling a knife on a demon. "The other servants must have misheard me, I can fix this for you right away mistress," it was a lie, as Will honestly thought Mabel requested white roses.

Three, soon to be four, years of working for the Gleefuls gave the demon enough time to get used to some of the mannerisms. He was grateful that he got his stutter relatively under control, but he knew it would slip eventually.

"You better fix this, because I want tonight's party to be flawless," she snapped, pressing the knife hard enough to draw blood before pulling it away. She eyed the golden liquid that was staining her knife before turning with a flourish and departing.

Bringing a hand up to the wound, Will sighed as he healed it before turning towards the cart of roses. He was glad none of the other servants started to decorate the manor with them yet, as that would make changing their color more tedious than necessary.

As he worked his magic, the demon noticed a sweet scent start to enter the room. Turning, he noticed it was the youngest member of the family.

The young omega held a look of pure concentration on his face as he read a book. Unlike his siter, who was dressed to the nines and ready for a party that would not start for another ten hours, the boy only wore a simple dark blue flannel tucked into black dress slacks. His hair was neatly brushed, despite a few strands sticking out here and there and-- much to Will's disappointment-- his bangs were covering his forehead.

When the teen looked up from his book, his bright blue eyes held a look of interest at the roses changing colors. He steadily approached and plucked one of the remaining white roses before grabbing a blue one. "My sister?" He asked, twirling the stem of the white rose.

"Ye-yes master," Will stuttered out. Even if he had it under control with the rest of the family, the demon never understood why he still did so around Dipper. The teen wasn't cold hearted like his sister, nor was he overly violent and cunning like Stanley, and thank Axolotl he wasn't batshit like Stanford. 

Nodding, Dipper set the blue rose back but kept the white one. "You know the significance of tonight's party?" He asked, taking note that Will only nodded in response. He felt slight disappointment at the lack of a vocal response before shoving it aside. He simply looked at the white rose. "A symbol of chastity and new beginnings, more fitting for tonight than the blue ones," he mused.

Holding back his blush, Will turned towards the blue flowers in the cart. "I can't have you, but I can't stop thinking about you," he whispered softly, smiling as he picked up a blue rose. "It also fits, as some of the guests will try to win your favor, but someone has already claimed you," he said, proud to have not stuttered.

Humming his agreement, Dipper went over to the cart before turning towards the alpha. "Do you have your eye on someone?" He asked. When he received another nod, Dipper turned to hide his slight disappointment. Even if some stranger has already claimed him, the omega was hoping for the demonic alpha to possibly fight to claim him. He would rather be with someone he's known for a while instead of a complete stranger he will not meet until he's eighteen and on the day of his wedding.

"Change half of them back," the younger ordered after the moment of silence. It was almost instantaneous when half of the cart went from blue back to white. "I will tell Mabel about the changes," he explained, plucking a blue rose and attaching it to Will's black vest, the color matching well with his blue dress shirt. 

Looking at the new addition to his outfit, Will turned towards the mortal and felt his face flush at the very small smile the boy gave him. Hesitanly, he reached over and plucked the white rose from his hands and set it in the omega's hair. He felt a sense of giddiness at the flush he received in return before turning towards the cart again. 

With the way the boy was looking at him, Will was not sure if he could hold himself back any longer. 

Hearing the omega's footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing, Will let out a sigh of relief.

"Tonight he will know, and in a couple years we can finally leave this dreadful place," he whispered, looking at the blue rose on his vest with a slight smirk.

"So you've been thinking of me, but say you can't have me? Well, I'm afraid you have it all wrong," he continued with a slight chuckle as he made sure there were an even amount of white and blue roses.

"Because I already own you."


	2. White Rose

Pacing back and forth in his bedroom, Dipper continued to run his hands through his hair before slamming them down on his vanity. His bright blue eyes turned down on the white rose that was just innocently sitting there.

"Why the hell did I do that? I'm already being fucking claimed!" He snapped, turning to glare at his reflection. "The fucking magician or whatever, he must have done something to me," he rambled, though he did not actually believe it.

His uncle made his suppressants to not only take care of his heat, but they also block out any form of supernatural influence that would try to mess with his mind. So no, Will trying to cast a spell on him would not work.

And yet, Dipper still felt like he has. Just not with magic. 

Closing his eyes tightly, Dipper turned and stomped over to the bed. Laying down, he stared up at his ceiling that had glow in the dark star stickers, a gift from Pacifica, and different precious stones he looted with Gideon and Will.

Thinking of his, well he couldn't really call them friends, could he? Perhaps allies would be a better fit for the two cousins.

Soon Dipper shot up with an idea. Grabbing his cellphone, he went and dialed for the Mystery Shack. He was relieved to find that Pacifica was the one to answer, as he knew Preston and Bud did not trust him.

"Hey Pacifica, it's Dipper," he began, flinching when the other shouted for her cousin. The two of them began to ramble on with many different questions, mainly asking if he could hang out with them. "No, there's actually a party tonight with a shit ton of upper class alphas, my engagement is going to be announced," he explained.

"Do you still not know who the alpha is?" Gideon asked. Dipper remembered a time when he loathed the boy. It always felt like he was constantly distracting Mabel from what was really important. However, they both came to have a mutual respect for the other and would team up on supernatural research.

Dipper still shudders from the time when Mabel found out.

"No, I don't know who they are. I just wish they weren't such a coward and start a courting ritual instead of hiding away and instead marrying me as soon as we meet," he ranted, almost seething with frustration. Just by being technically claimed, Dipper felt like he lost whatever normal youth he could have.

Then again, by being in the upper class it was no wonder people were lining up for his dowry as soon as he turned thirteen. He was just glad his future alpha was waiting until he was eighteen before mating and claiming him.

"Well, if this alpha is a complete stranger and you are uncomfortable then I'll fight for you!" Pacifica exclaimed, Dipper could imagine she was slamming a fist into her hand. The girl, Dipper did not really have much of an opinion on at first. She was just part of a petty rivalry his sister had, something childish that he refused to get involved in.

However, as time went on he found himself interacting with the alpha more and more. He supposed her silliness rubbed off on him and he found, for once, he could actually show how he was truly feeling with someone. At least, with someone who didn't stutter constantly and fear him.

When Mabel found out he had been "fraternizing with the enemy," as she put it, they had their largest fight ever. It was to the point where he left the manor to stay at the shack with Gideon and Pacifica for a couple months.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Dipper let out a small laugh. "I appreciate the offer, though this alpha may be the strongest one yet," he admitted, sitting up. "Actually, I would feel better if you two would come tonight, I'll add your names to the guest list even," he offered.

Hearing an excited screech from the background, Dipper began to assume that Pacifica was all for the idea. It was confirmed when Gideon's voice chimed in.

"As long as your sister leaves us alone then we will come," Gideon said.

"Great, I'll have the list updated and send a servant to get you both!" Dipper didn't really mean to sound that excited, he usually keeps an air of formality. Then again, he figured Gideon and Pacifica both have a way of bringing out this side of him.

Shaking his head, the young omega put his phone away and went towards his closet. He could go the traditional route and wear a dress, though that may bring unwanted attention from the alphas invited. Some may even have the audacity to ignore his engagement and try to force a claiming.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Dipper pushed the dresses in his closet aside and eyed the different suits. Wearing a suit would fall more in line with his Grunkles' values, as they are more liberal than anything.

The plus side of wearing a suit would be keeping the alphas from going for a claiming, but they may stare. When he had a look at the guest list, Dipper felt a bit unnerved at the many names of old blooded families, alphas with more traditional values like his parents and sister.

Rubbing his temples to distract himself from his thoughts, Dipper turned and closed his eyes. "Honestly with the rate I'm going at I might as well just show up naked," he grumbled before hearing a knock on the door.

"Oh brother dearest, do you need any help getting ready?" His sister called out before opening the door. She eyed what he was currently wearing with pure distaste. "Please tell me you're not wearing that," she grumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Dipper noticed Stan and Ford were just outside the door. "Of course not, sister dear. I know proper etiquette for this kind of event," Dipper said. "I just have to decide if I want to go old fashioned and risk being forcefully claimed, or if I want to go more modern and risk unwanted stares."

Shaking her head, Mabel went towards her brother's closet and eyed each of the dresses. Dipper knew she was ignoring the suits, and he felt a little irritated at that. 

Pulling out a slender blue dress, Mabel held it up to Dipper before shaking her head and chucking it aside. "Ugh, you outgrew that one! Honestly, why do I have to have an omega brother with muscles? It never looks good," she grumbled.

Shaking his head, Stan went to the closet and brought out a dark blue suit jacket. "Here, wear whatever goes with this jacket. If any alphas give you dirty looks then I will bash their faces in, parents be damned," he grunted.

Laughing, Ford leaned against the doorway. His eyes appeared to be a little unfocused, and Dipper noticed the elder smelled even more like a hospital then normal. To be honest, the teen still did not know what alignment Ford truly was. "Why not have him go in his birthday suit? That will really give them a run for their money!"

Turning towards her uncle, Mabel narrowed her eyes with suspicion until she finally got a whiff of Ford's scent. "I thought we told you to quit taking those damn pills! You already fucked up your biology, do you want to die next?" She snapped.

Laughing more, Ford set a hand on the woman's shoulder. "That's why I like you Mabel, you secretly care about all of us and worry for my health," he admitted before turning and heading towards the exit. "I think I'll see if our little demon friend wants to participate in experiments," he said.

"Oh no you're not!" "You are not doing any experiments until after the party!" Stan and Mabel both shouted as they ran after the scientist.

As soon as they departed, Dipper turned towards the two outfits that were picked out by Stan and Mabel.

Holding up the dress, Dipper turned towards the long mirror and held it up against his body. He frowned in distaste at the style of the dress.

The skirt would only go just bellow his knees and looked so tight that he wasn't sure if he could even walk in it. The color itself he didn't mind, as he personally is a huge fan of blues. 

Turning towards the dark blue suit jacket, Dipper lifted it up and bit his lip. "Honestly, this is too plain for this sort of occasion," he admitted. 

When he set the two outfits down, Dipper looked up and jumped at the sight of Will standing right behind him. "How did you-?" He started to ask, turning towards the servant. However, he stopped at the sight of a simple box in the alpha's hands.

"I over- overheard your dilemma, master. So I went and, um, I got you this. I hope it helps," he said, holding the box out before looking up with his soft blue eyes, a very gentle smile on his face that made the omega blush very faintly.

Taking the box, Dipper looked at it before turning his gaze to Will. "Thank you, William. It's much appreciated," he said, setting the box down. He then remembered what he wanted to do for his allies before turning towards Will.

"I have a couple things I need for you to do. First, update the guest list and add Pacifica Southeast and Gideon Pines. Then I want you to have a servant run down and pick them up," he said, keeping a cool exterior.

The omega could feel his heart thump quickly at the way the alpha was paying attention. They way those blue eyes watched him made him wonder if he was the only thing that mattered to Will.

"Also, I have something I need you to do. If," Dipper gulped before shaking his head. Will already had an omega that he was eyeing, he could never do something that would ruin the servant's chances. He's grown to actually care about the alpha, and taking away his true happiness would probably be the worst thing Dipper could ever do.

If he were still thirteen, the omega knew he would not hesitate to do that kind of thing to the magician. However, he's older and more mature. He refuses to be like the rest of his family.

"Never mind, it's really stupid. You're dismissed," Dipper finally said, waving Will off to fulfill the tasks assigned.

Once the servant left, Dipper examined the box that was now sitting on his bed. "Now then."

*****

Looking out the window of the limo, Pacifica grinned brightly as soon as they passed through the gates. "No matter how often we come here, I will never get used to this," the seventeen year old admitted, turning towards her younger cousin.

Nodding in agreement, Gideon looked down at his simple black suit. His outer coat was currently off, showcasing his baby blue vest and matching blue tie over his black collared shirt. His white hair, which he has been growing out, was slicked back into a single ponytail.

Pacifica was also dressed in a suit, as she was convinced by her dad to dress more traditional as there would be many old bloods at the party. Her button up was a light purple, and she decided to wear a black bowtie. Her vest was also black, though she has elected to go without the outer coat. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun that was held together by some fancy hair accessories she made with Will.

Once the cousins were escorted inside, they could see the guests already gathered around the large staircase at the center of the room. The two teens made their way as politely as possible through the crowd so they could have a better view, something that came easily to Pacifica as she was a more dominating alpha and the upperclass personnel respected that fact.

Stopping when they were in a good spot, Pacifica looked up and resisted the urge to snarl when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Gleeful. The girl would never forgive the two for what they put Dipper through, especially for where they almost sent the omega to. She could only shutter at the thought of what would have happened to her best friend.

Looking around, Gideon took note of all the servants posted around. Normally Will would be along the wall with a platter, waiting for the party to officially kick off. However, the young beta could not see the alpha anywhere. Surely Will wouldn't have the day off, especially during such an important event.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Gideon looked up and watched as Mabel came down the stairs. He would admit the woman was frighteningly beautiful, especially in that moment where she walks down to her father. The other beta's hair was curled and allowed to stay down, her dark blue mermaid style dress hugged her form in a way that Gideon could tell some of the current bachelors were almost drooling.

The boy simply shook his head. If he didn't know what Mabel was truly like, he may have fallen under a similar spell. However, after the fiasco of her trying to court him, Gideon knew she was very dangerous and to be avoided at all costs.

When Dipper came down next, Gideon and Pacifica both shuddered at a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Sure Mabel had admirers, but more people were interested in the unclaimed omega that was Dipper. 

As Dipper stepped down, he could feel so many people staring at him. He was relieved when he saw Gideon and Pacifica standing towards the front, but he had to mask his disappointment when he could not see Will over by the servants. He kind of hoped the alpha would be there, as he was wearing the outfit the magician got for him.

He was dressed in what he believed was a tunic, something that made the teen feel like he came straight out of Rome. The coloring might have been off, with it being a dark blue, but Dipper found he did not mind it at all. He was mostly grateful for the fact that Will even gave him a pair of pants to wear underneath.

As he stood by his mother, Dipper could feel the woman give him a judgmental look. He could imagine her raving about how he looked awful, wanting him to cover up his "blemish" and to remove the white rose from his hair. However, he ignored her looks to see if he could find a familiar head of blue hair only to feel disappointment.

"Good evening, I welcome you to my uncles' manor. We of course have servants posted for whatever you may need, but I am sure you are all aware of this," Mr. Gleeful began, watching as a couple guests gave off a snooty laugh. "Now I might as well cut to the main event now. As you are all aware, my son is an omega and will be turning seventeen in a week. I must inform all of you that he has already been claimed, for an alpha already paid double what his dowry was the day after his thirteenth birthday," he continued, taking note of the looks of curiosity and disappointment.

The alpha cleared his throat to regain the crowd's attention. "Now, our original deal was that this alpha not be named until my son was eighteen and they would be married immediately after meeting. However, we have both come to an agreement that it would be too dangerous for Mason to go without a proper courting. So it is with great pleasure that I introduce my son's future mate, William Cipher," Mr. Gleeful concluded, turning towards the other set of stairs where the blue haired alpha stood.

Walking down the steps slowly, Will held a pleasant smile on his face. The demon missed the feeling of the outfit he wore when he first materialized in this dimension. The black dress shirt and blue vest, his blue bowtie and black tophat. Most of all, he missed his black tail coat, with bright blue lines that formed a pyramid pattern on the tails, a closed eye on the back of the coat.

When he made it to Dipper, Will gave a bow as he took the teen's hand. He planted a soft kiss on the back of it and glanced up to find the brunette was completely shocked, his face tinting pink. Standing tall, Will offered an arm to the omega and began to lead him down the stairs to where the teen's allies were located. Though he gave a piercing glare at Mr. Gleeful, hiding his smirk when the man shuddered with fear.

Dipper was absolutely speechless. When Will kissed his hand, he literally blanked out as he did not notice that the party was already in full swing until a set of fingers snapped in front of his face.

"You ok Dipper?" Pacifica asked out of pure concern. Will had left the trio alone to get some refreshments, bit the female alpha was concerned for her friend. "You were zoned out for like twenty minutes," she teased slightly.

"I'm fine, just surprised," Dipper admitted, turning his gaze to see Will plucking some drinks from Joe Average's tray. He was surprised to see Will glare at the other alpha with distrust, then again Will and Joe never got along. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Dipper looked back at Pacifica and Gideon. "I really don't know how to feel about this. I was under the assumption that William had his eye on a different omega," he whispered.

Raising an eyebrow, Gideon shook his head whilst laughing. "I can't believe you actually thought- You haven't noticed? Whenever we went rock hunting Will would constantly be watching you, making sure nothing nothing even came close to harming you," he explained.

"I thought he only did that out of fear? I mean, I'm pretty sure my family would murder him if there was so much as a scratch on me," Dipper stated, though his tone was more questioning. After all, Will had to have been pretty powerful to get his father to change his mind on something.

Once he arrived with some flutes, Will smiled as he handed each of them off to the others. "I swear Joe just has no courtesy. He tried to hand me actual alcohol, the irresponsible little," he then stopped and regained his composure. "Sorry, he just gets under my skin sometimes," he admitted with a light laugh.

Dipper was feeling very unnerved by all of this. Normally Will was more reserved, barely even saying a sentence without some form of a stutter. And yet, here he was standing and talking in a way like he owned the party. The omega could not decide how he felt about this.

Shaking his head, the brunette grabbed Will's arm. "William, can we talk in private?" He asked, giving a look of reassurance at Pacifica and Gideon before leaving the room with the magician. He then turned and looked up at the alpha. Dipper never really noticed how tall Will really was until this moment. 

"Is there something wrong?" Will asked, tilting his head curiously.

"No, I'm just really confused," Dipper began, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to appear taller. "From all the years I have known you, you were this stuttering mess who could barely even function in social situations. Yet here you are right now, acting like you own the entire party. So tell me, which is the real you?" He asked.

Shaking his head, Will set a gentle hand on the omega's shoulder. "Imagine being a very powerful being, something that could easily be called a god by your terms. Picture you find someone who, despite having the potential to be your equal, is truly delicate and could easily broken. What would you do?" He asked, cupping Dipper's face with his other hand.

"I... What are you implying?" Dipper asked, looking up into the alpha's eyes. He remembered the day when Will first appeared in his bedroom all those years ago, when he first caught the alpha without the eyepatch. He still found the eye that was hidden in the beginning to be mesmerizing, with the black sclera and bright blue cat-like iris and gold pupil. 

"We both have very powerful magic, Dipper. Magic that you have yet to even unlock, the ability to use it without a conduit even," Will began, leaning in before brushing his lips against the constellation birthmark on the omega's forehead. "However, you are more of a glass cannon. All that power, and yet," he brought a hand down and pressed a finger against the omega's skin, flinching at the hiss of pain he received as a small bruise already began to form. "Easily broken."

"That fucking hurt! Did you have to press so hard!?" The omega hissed out, looking over the bruise with annoyance.

"That was only me barely holding back my strength. I constantly have to hold back when in the mortal plane," Will explained, pulling his hand back before very gently caressing it against the arm. When he pulled it back the bruise was gone. 

"What do you mean by mortal? Are you not human?" Dipper asked, looking over his arm before looking up at Will with confusion and curiosity.

"All will be answered at the wedding, but for now I need to fix a problem," Will whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Dipper's neck. He frowned when the omega took a step back. "I'm just scenting you, I will be careful," he whispered soothingly, taking a step forward.

Nodding, Dipper lowered his arms. He then chuckled before closing the gap between the two of them, wrapping his arms around the taller male.

Not expecting the sudden hug, Will felt his face heat up. He then smiled as he crouched down, bringing an arm under the omega's legs. Lifting the shorter up, he pressed him against the wall and leaned in to the neck that was presented. He was worried about accidentally hurting the other as he began to lick careful stripes up the pale neck. However, when Dipper let out a soft sigh of pleasure and leaned in closer, Will allowed himself to put just a little more pressure against the other.

Balling his hands into fists against the alpha's back, Dipper could not believe something as simple and common as scenting could feel this arousing. Even if he has never been scented before, the teen has remembered seeing his parents constantly scent each other. Maybe it was different because this was his first time?

When Will pulled away and gently set Dipper down, the alpha was a little amused at how the teen started to wobble and leaned against him for support. "Do you need a minute? I wasn't- Was I too rough?" He asked, only stuttering very briefly.

Smiling at hearing the familiar stutter, Dipper nuzzled against the alpha's arm. "Glad to hear you stuttering again," he admitted.

Chucklng, Will helped support the omega as he lead him to a sofa to rest. "It won't be as frequent anymore, but you will still hear it once in a while," he whispered, leaning in to plant a kiss against Dipper's birthmark. "Let me know when you're ready to go back to the party."

"Do I really have to? Why not just have Pacifica and Gideon come in here and the four of us just hang out?" He asked.

"As you wish, my constellation," Will agreed. He would admit, he did not like having all of those other alphas leering at Dipper, seeing them lick their lips at the biologically unclaimed omega. Legally the boy was Will's, but legality could easily be overridden by biology and chemicals. "I will be back in a moment," he whispered, turning and heading back to the ballroom to retrieve Pacifica and Gideon.

When the alpha left, Dipper plucked the white rose from his hair and looked at it. He still remembered he words from the note he received all those years ago, the night before he met Will to be exact. With that note came a white rose. 

"Let this symbolize a wondrous new beginning, my sweet little constellation," he recited, staring at the white rose in hand. Just before Will left, the alpha called him his constellation. 

Shaking his head with disbelief, Dipper looked towards the door. "There is no way he could have, but he does have magic," he deduced before dropping the rose. 

"No way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of references from the prequel story is in here.   
> Also we have a brief appearance of Reverse!Tad aka Joe Average.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Feel free to point out any errors.
> 
> Next Story in this series; The Wedding  
> Afterwards; Bill Cipher and our beloved Pines Twins!
> 
> Feel free to send in any requests for this series!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos if you enjoyed this. Also feel free to point out any errors.


End file.
